Not Just Lily is a Witch
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A collection of stories, all featuring Petunia as a witch. They may not be connected in any other way, with various pairings and contradicting plots. Written for The Golden Snitch Forum. [2] Petunia and James friendship. James deals with his heartbreak, and Petunia reveals a secret.
1. Trapped

This is the start of a collection of stories, all featuring Petunia who is actually a witch.

 **Written For:**

 **Beta'ed by Sophy, Jade, and Lexi.**

 **Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition:** Round 5 - **Beater 1 -** Write about a character holding anger and resentment towards someone they love.  
 _Prompts -_ _1\. (word) influence / 3.( dialogue) "I wish you had told me before I… " / "What? Before you what?" / 8. (word) difference_ **  
**

**The Golden Snitch:** Build the Burrow  
 _Prompt - Screws: Write about Petunia Dursley._

 **Once Upon a Time:** Killian Jones/Captain Hook  
 _Prompt - write about vice_

 **Friends Competition:** TOW The Videotape  
 _Prompt - Write about someone who uses two names._

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do it Challenge**  
 _Prompt - 27. (Book title) A Good Catch_

 **The Hunt is On Challenge**  
 _Prompt - A fic over 2,000 words_

xXx

 **Trapped**

Sirius slowly opened his eyes and felt a weight on his shoulder. He used to startle at the sensation, when he first started experiencing it, but now it was simply another habit. Instead, he glanced down the top of the head and almost grimaced, but not quite, at the familiar brown hair.

He sighed as he carefully maneuvered Petunia off of him so he could sit up against the headboard. His fingers wove their way through his own unruly black hair with only one thought running rampant through his mind, _'When did my life get so boring?'_

xXx

Sirius remembered the first time he decided he wanted Petunia. He was a fifth year, and she a sixth year. Before then, he had never really noticed her, other than to muse about how she might be Lily's sister, but she definitely wasn't as pretty as Lily.

Normally, Petunia would never be the kind of girl he went for. He liked the voluptuous types that knew how to do amazing things with their tongues. Petunia was decent enough to look at, but she was rather plain.

Still, something about Petunia piqued his interest. Maybe it was the way she didn't fawn over Sirius like other girls did. In fact, she treated him in a similar fashion to the way Lily treated James.

Sirius did always enjoy a good challenge, and if Petunia proved to be anything, it was certainly that.

He tried everything to woo her, but she didn't fall for his charms. The difference between her and other girls was amazing, and it made him even more determined to win her affections.

Eventually, he managed to acquire a date with her in sixth year, and he promised himself that he would not screw it up. He didn't realize the kind of influence she really had on him by continuously turning him down until they were engaged to be married after he graduated.

He wasn't the marrying type! He had vowed he'd never get married! He'd rather just have fun, shagging a different girl every night instead of having a steady relationship.

Somehow, though, he got engaged, and six months later, in a double wedding with James and Lily, he got married.

It felt as if it wasn't even him. He remembered a Muggle term that Lily and Petunia used once upon a time, and it described what he was feeling perfectly. He was acting like a pod person.

xXx

And now, a year into their marriage, Sirius felt like he was being suffocated. He remembered how easily he could get a girl to fall into bed with him. It only took a look, maybe a quirked eyebrow, and then she'd be ready and willing beneath him, her body soft and pliable to his experienced hands.

Now, though, he was with the same girl, every night of every week.

Sirius walked downstairs and stared at the kitchen for a moment before he looked away. Petunia was the one who always cooked. The last time he tried, he almost burnt down the kitchen.

He went to go sit down on the couch and stare at the wall. He thought about fire-calling James, but it was still early and who knew what he and Lily were doing. Besides, it kind of rubbed him the wrong way that James seemed so happy being married while Sirius struggled; but then again, James had wanted Lily since third year. His pursuit of her hadn't been on whim like Sirius' pursuit of Petunia, so it made sense James didn't have the same problems.

It was only a few minutes later when he heard footsteps coming downstairs. "Hey, Siri," Petunia sleepily murmured.

He grunted his greeting, his arms crossed over his chest as he slouched against the cushion.

She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. He tried to stay calm, but he still shied away from her way-too-familiar touch, and he was sure a look of dissatisfaction crossed his face.

She furrowed her brow. "Are you okay?"

"Just hungry," he said.

She shrewdly glanced at him, but he kept his face bland, hoping she wouldn't read the dishonesty in his expression. "I guess I'll go make breakfast then," she finally said.

Only when she was in the kitchen, did he allow himself to relax once again.

He smacked his head back against the top of the couch. "How did I become this?" he quietly whispered.

xXx

It was two days later, and Petunia was prattling on in the kitchen while Sirius sat at the table, nursing a Butterbeer. She refused to keep anything stronger in the house. She was chatting about her day—apparently, she had the most amazing time with Lily, Marlene, and Alice—and he was doing his best to focus on what she was saying.

All he seemed to be capable of doing, though, was glaring at her back and thinking back to the adventures he used to have at Hogwarts. He particularly remembered some fun in an unused classroom with a shy Hufflepuff girl who became very bold with what she wanted once his hands were under her shirt. He hardened in his trousers at the memory.

"So, Lily said she and James have decided to start a family. Have you thought about having kids?" she asked, her voice intruding on his memory.

He stiffened but didn't answer right away, too focused on what it meant to have a kid.

Petunia turned away from where she was cooking to stare at him. "Are you listening to me, Siri?"

And just like that, his anger and resentment boiled over. "I _always_ listen to you, and I'm disgusted by it all."

She blinked as he stood up, threw his glass of Butterbeer on the floor and stomped out of the house. His only thought was to get away as fast as possible, and he apparated on the spot.

He ended up at a nearby Wizarding bar. He strolled in and felt himself relax almost immediately. He looked around and noticed some very appealing female bodies. He smiled at them, his lips pulled up in a seductive smirk, and many of the girls smiled back at him as they leaned against the bar.

He walked up to it and when the barmaid noticed him, he ordered a Wizarding Tonic. When he had the drink in his hand, he studied his surroundings.

A blonde that was a little bit down wore a miniskirt and a top that left very little to the imagination, and what he saw was extraordinary.

He thought about going over to her, whispering some pretty words in her ear, and then going back with her to her place. It would definitely be a wild a night, one he wouldn't ever forget.

She fluttered her eyelashes and beckoned him to her with a small crook of her finger.

He pushed against the bar and was about to walk over to her to make his fantasy become a reality when Petunia's heartbroken face, if she discovered his unfaithfulness, flashed through his mind.

He stopped suddenly. Could he actually cheat on his wife?

"You're not going to do what I know you're thinking about doing, are you, Padfoot?"

Sirius turned away from the blonde who now wore a disappointed frown to stare at his best friend. "Prongs, what are you doing here?"

"Petunia called Lily in tears, and my wife told me that as I was your best friend, it was my duty to put you in your place."

"Put me in my place?" Sirius sneered.

"Stop. You're angry at something else; don't take it out on me."

Sirius looked at the blonde who had already moved onto another man.

"You were actually thinking about cheating, weren't you?"

Sirius didn't reply, but he knew that would be answer enough.

"I expected better from you, Sirius."

He cringed. James only really used his actual name when he was disappointed in him. "I don't think I would have actually gone through with it. I was already thinking about Petunia before you said anything."

"What's going on with you?" James asked.

Sirius sighed and finally faced his friend. James might not really be able to understand the feelings Sirius was experiencing, but if he couldn't talk to James about it, who could he talk to? "Petunia asked me about how I felt about the idea of starting a family, and I freaked. Lately, I've been feeling a bit..."

"Trapped?" James prodded.

Sirius nodded. "You remember how I was in Hogwarts? I miss the freedom of being able to do whatever I want _when_ I want it. I never thought I'd marry, but Petunia—"

"Don't you dare blame her," James interrupted. "She didn't trick you into proposing and then into going through with the wedding. You chose to do all of that."

"But why? I never wanted to be a husband."

"It's a little thing called love. That's what love does. It makes you do things you never thought you'd do."

He stared back at his drink. "Why am I so angry then? And all my anger seems to be directed towards her."

"Because you blame her, but it's not her fault. And if you're not ready to have kids, that's something you should talk to her about. Don't get mad that she brought the subject up. She's not trying to force you into anything you're not ready for. She loves you and wants to have a family with you one day. It doesn't have to happen immediately, but she'll want to know that it's in the future."

"Should I tell her about what I've been feeling?"

James clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Definitely. A marriage is built on honesty. And Padfoot, you might remember the fun you used to have, but you should also try to think about how great it is to always have someone to come home to - to have someone you can depend on for support, and to never be lonely. Petunia was great for you. She made you grow up and be a man that you should be proud to be."

Sirius knew James was right, but it was hard to let go of who he used to be. "Sometimes, I just wish—"

"Don't tell me; tell her," James advised.

Sirius nodded and finally met James' hazel eyes. "I should get home." James opened his mouth, but Sirius shook his head. "Don't worry. I only had a couple of sips from one drink. I'm good to apparate."

When he got home, Petunia had her wand out and was using the dusting charm.

"Isn't it kind of late to clean?"

"I was alone. What else was I supposed to do?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I ran out like that."

She pocketed her wand and looked at him. "I don't want an apology. I want a reason."

He swallowed. "Let me ask you something. Do you ever regret marrying me? I mean, I'm not the greatest catch, and—"

"No," she said. "I love you. So, I'll never regret marrying you." She paused and then softly asked, "Do you regret our marriage?"

He looked away. "When I first started chasing you, it was pretty much because you seemed to hate me so much. I wanted to change your opinion of me. I never thought we'd get so serious, and I certainly never thought we'd get married. You were so ordinary, especially compared to Lily—"

"You're going to be sleeping on the couch at the rate you're going," Petunia interrupted him.

Sirius closed his eyes. "I'm saying this all wrong. I just feel like I'm being smothered, and when you started talking about kids, it got to be too much. Part of me resents you because I miss the fun of sex without feelings, and—"

"Oh, I'm so sorry I've put a damper on your sex life. I wish you had told me before I… "

Sirius frowned. "What? Before you what?"

"Got pregnant," she finally said. "I told Lily today, and that was when she told me her and James were talking about trying, and she kept going on about how it would be so cool if she got pregnant soon so our kids would be in the same year at Hogwarts?"

Sirius pointed at her. "You're pregnant?"

She nodded.

"But we used a contraceptive charm."

She shrugged. "I guess they're like Muggle condoms. Not 100 percent effective."

He sat down, only there wasn't a chair behind him, so he ended up on the floor, staring up at her dumbly. "Pregnant?"

"You must really hate me now. After all, I must have gotten pregnant on purpose to make sure you'd stay with me, right?"

He shook his head. "No, you're wrong. Petunia, the one thing I would never think you capable of is deceiving me in such a way. It's just..."

"I'm not going to force you to stay with me if you don't want to. I can raise this child by myself. I don't need you."

The thought of walking away from Petunia, walking away from his family, scared him even more than the thought of losing who he used to be. "No, I don't want that. Petunia, I do love you."

"I don't want you resenting me for the rest of our lives. That isn't good for us, and it isn't good for our baby to live in that kind of environment. I'd rather us be separated than to subject him to that kind of tension."

He shook his head. "Petunia, I love you. I might not have planned to fall in love with you, but I did. I'm not walking away."

"So what? You'll cheat when you need a little fun instead?" she asked angrily. "I won't look the other way!"

"No!" Sirius yelled as he got back to his feet. "I almost cheated tonight, but I stopped myself, even before James showed up. I stopped myself because I thought about how hurt you'd be, and I couldn't do that to you. Yes, I'm feeling restless, but not enough to lose you. To lose the best thing that has ever happened to me. You make me better; you make me _want_ to be better. I'm not stupid enough to walk away, no matter how I've felt lately."

Petunia crossed her arms. "So, what are we going to do?"

Sirius still felt an ugly emotion in his chest, but he stomped on it. "I don't know, but I'm not leaving you. We'll figure it out."

Her eyes were narrowed and her body stiff. "Figure it out," she murmured, but there wasn't much hope in her voice. She didn't believe they could ' _figure it out_ ' and fix what the problem was.

Sirius would prove her wrong, though. He would get past the horrible things he felt. She was too important for him to fail.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 2,484)


	2. Secrets and Heartbreak

**Written For:**

 **The Golden Snitch:** Build the Burrow  
 _Prompt - Paintbrush: Write about a character covering up a big secret._

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: ** The Friendship Challenge  
 _Prompt - a friend consoling another after a breakup_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: ** Speed Drabble  
 _Prompts - flatter, doodle, shrug_

 **Once Upon a Time:** Princess Aurora  
 _Prompt - write about a first time mother_

 **Friends Competition:** TOW Joey Dates Rachel  
 _Prompt - Write about a platonic date._

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do it Challenge**  
 _Prompt - 264. (location) Three Broomsticks_

xXx

 **Secrets and Heartbreak**

Petunia met up with James at the Three Broomsticks. She easily found him at a table in a corner, away from the bustling crowd.

As she neared him, she noticed the doodle he was currently creating on a napkin but didn't comment on it. Instead, as she sat down across from him, she said, "So, I would say this is a date, but my sister might kill me for suggesting such a thing."

James laughed bitterly as he shrugged. He was going for nonchalant, but it was anything but casual. "Call it a platonic date if you want, but Lily has no say in my social life now."

She blinked. "Since when?"

"Since she decided I wasn't good enough for her and dumped me."

Petunia gasped. "Why? I mean, the two of you always seemed so happy."

James ran a hand through his hair, and it might have been her imagination, but it seemed to lay flatter. Petunia wondered if that what heartbreak was doing, making James' hair behave itself. "I don't know. I thought she was happy with me, but I was obviously wrong."

"My sister is a fool," Petunia proclaimed.

"You've never gotten along with her, so I can't really trust your judgment, even if I appreciate you being on my side. I fire-called you because I knew you'd let me rant and not take Lily's side."

Petunia shook her head. "No, even if I got along better with Lily, I would still think she was a fool. You loved you. You would give her anything she wanted, and she threw it away. No one in their right mind would throw away that kind of devotion. I know I wouldn't if I had someone look at me the way you looked at Lily."

James' eyes softened. "Thanks. I wonder if I'll ever fall in love again."

Petunia flushed as she averted her eyes. "I'm sure you will." She looked at James again. "Lily was your first love, but it doesn't mean she has to be your forever love. And the next girl you give your heart to will be the luckiest girl in the world."

James' eyes narrowed. "Something's wrong with you."

Petunia gasped. "Nothing is _wrong_ with me."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't mean _wrong_ with you, wrong with you, but something is bothering you." He took her hand. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

Petunia never told anyone the truth about why she stopped talking to her friends from Hogwarts. Most of them just thought she believed she was too good to associate with them, but that was so far from the truth. "It doesn't matter. You're hurting, and we came here to talk about you and what an idiot Lily is. Me and my issues can wait."

"Petunia, we're friends and friendship works both ways. I confide in you, and you confide in me."

She swallowed and took the plunge. "I'm a mum. Gave birth almost six months ago."

James stated the obvious. "No one knew you were pregnant."

She nodded.

"Who's the father?"

She shook her head.

"Petunia, who's the father, and you better tell me he's taking responsibility and helping you."

She shook her head once again. "He didn't want anything to do with me or our son. And I was so embarrassed that I allowed myself to get suckered in by him, and then he abandoned me. I was too ashamed to admit my mistake."

"So, you kept your pregnancy a secret."

It wasn't a question, but Petunia nodded anyways.

"You said Lily was an idiot. Well, this guy was an idiot too. I'm going to help you with your kid. And I know Sirius and Remus will as well. In fact, the three of us will probably be competing for title of favorite uncle."

Petunia felt tears stream down her cheeks. She had felt so alone, and she hadn't realized how hard it would be to be a single mother. She was glad she'd finally have some help.

 _Fin_

 _xXx_

 _(word count: 670)_


End file.
